The Jewelpets Movie: The Return of Alexei
Plot One day in mainland Japan, a strange metal planet began to absorb Challenge Island. The silver planet wrapped around mainland Japan, Korea and China, absorbing their energy. Shimajirō Shimano, who is one of the Earth's guardians, senses the plight of his home island's people and calls Ruby for help. Ruby, Sapphie, Garnet, Sango, Luna, Kaiya, Topaz, Milky, Peridot, Raid, Tour, Yuku, Kris, Chite, Titana, Nephrite, Kohaku, Alex, Io and Jasper arrive and encounter a massive army of Russian, Chinese, Korean, Cuban, Polish, Estonian, Latvian, Lithuanian, Romanian, Albanian, Bulgarian, Serbian, Slovenian, Slovakian, Moldovan, Ukrainian and Belarusian soldiers, Pridelander lionesses and Great Pridelander Federation soldiers. They soon learn, to their horror, that the mastermind behind the invasion is Alexei Zhukov, the former Soviet Army general from Nick Jr.'s Russia, who Ruby was thought to have killed a year earlier and who now plans to use the Challenge Islanders as biological fuel for his ship, the Big Moscow Star. Ruby fights Alexei Zhukov alone, while the other Jewelpets battle Alexei Zhukov's soldiers and Pridelander lionesses. The Jewelpets are able to destroy hundreds and thousands of Great Pridelander Federation T-80 tanks and kill millions of Alexei Zhukov's soldiers. However, there are far too many to handle and all the Jewelpets, except Kohaku, are captured along with millions of Japanese, Chinese and Korean civilians. Kohaku is left behind, and destroys all the robots. He then makes his way to rescue those who were captured. Elsewhere, it becomes apparent that Ruby is no match for Alexei Zhukov's new metallic form which gives him the ability to regenerate himself. Alexei Zhukov also reveals his ability to use the Instantaneous Movement technique, which Ruby also uses. Ruby continues to struggle even after becoming a Super Jewelpet. Alexei Zhukov reveals that the Big Moscow Star constantly monitors his body, and fixes any damage it might incur, in this case Alexei Zhukov's arm being torn off by Ruby. Just before Ruby is choked to death by Alexei Zhukov, Dian and Diana, who had arrived in a separate pod, show up just in time to help Ruby. The three Super Jewelpets attack Alexei Zhukov and they soon are able to kill him. However, the Big Gete Star now recreates not just one, but a thousand physical manifestations of Cooler's consciousness, tipping the balance of power decisively against the Jewelpets. Outnumbered and exhausted, Ruby, Dian and Diana are captured and transported to the spaceship's core to be used as energy. As Alexei Zhukov is leeching their Jewelpet strength via strange wires, he snidely explains his manner of survival: not long after his defeat at Ruby's hands, a nearby computer chip floated among a debris of spacecraft until it gained sentience and absorbed everything in its proximity and formed a spaceship. At one point, Alexei Zhukov's remains, including pieces of his brain, were fused with the main computer allowing him to subsequently take control, effectively meaning Alexei Zhukov is the Big Moscow Star. Ruby, Dian and Diana regain consciousness and release all their Super Jewelpet energy to the wires, overloading the system. They then come face to face with the supercomputer's core, the true Alexei Zhukov. Alexei Zhukov attempts to crush Ruby, but his hand is severed by Dian, giving Ruby enough time to blast him with the last of her energy, causing the Russian android's ultimate demise. Meanwhile, Kohaku arrives in the fortress, and meets up with a Great Pridelander Federation cyborg soldier, which explodes. Eventually, all the other Great Pridelander Federation cyborg soldiers and every other robot explode. Kohaku and the rest escape before the Big Moscow Star leaves Japan and then leave planet Earth's orbit and explodes. Ruby, Dian and Diana fall from the sky near the rest of the Jewelpets, and everyone rejoices. Dian and Diana are nowhere to be found, but Ruby still compliments them for her role in defeating Alexei. Dian and Diana are shown in their spacepod with Doan holding the computer chip that created the Big Gete Star. He then crushes it, ensuring that it will never create another monstrosity like Meta-Cooler ever again. Release Date by Country *Japan: April 18, 2011 *Korea, Mongolia, China, Vietnam, Hong Kong and Macau: April 28 2011 *United States of America, Canada and Mexico: May 6, 2011 *United Kingdom, Ireland, France, Belgium, Netherlands, Italy, Germany, Austria, Spain, Portugal, Luxembourg, Greece, Albania, Bulgaria, Macedonia, Montenegro, Kosovo, Romania, Bosnia and Herzegovina, Croatia, Slovenia, Slovakia, Turkey and Serbia: May 18, 2011 *Russia, Switzerland, Czech Republic, Hungary, Ukraine, Belarus, Poland, Estonia, Latvia, Lithuania, Norway, Denmark, Sweden, Iceland, Denmark and Finland: May 27, 2011 *Cuba, Puerto Rico, Jamaica, Haiti and the Dominican Republic: June 5, 2011 *El Salvador, Guatemala, Belize, Nicaragua, Honduras, Costa Rica and Panama: June 17, 2011 *Brazil: June 28, 2011 *Colombia, Venezuela, Ecuador, Bolivia, Argentina, Uruguay, Paraguay, Peru and Chile: July 6, 2011 *Laos, Cambodia, Malaysia, Thailand, Singapore, Indonesia and the Philippines: July 18, 2011 *Egypt, Jordan, Syria, Lebanon, Yemen, Oman, United Arab Emirates, Qatar, Bahrain, Saudi Arabia, Iraq, Kuwait and Israel: July 29, 2011 *Iran, Kazakhstan, Uzbekistan, Armenia, Georgia, Kyrgyzstan and Turkmenistan: August 8, 2011 *Afghanistan, Pakistan, India, Sri Lanka and Bangladesh: August 19, 2011 *Australia and New Zealand: August 31, 2011 Category:Japanese anime films Category:2011 Japanese anime films